


Carpe Noctem

by minmoanie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cat Park Jimin (BTS), Demon Jeon Jungkook, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Former Witch Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch Kim Taehyung | V, Witches, maybe dubious use of snakes, mention of past taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmoanie/pseuds/minmoanie
Summary: Taehyung took in a small stray cat on a whim, something he can’t quite explain drawing him to the feline. However, something bothers him, and he's not sure what to do about it. Are those really just dreams?





	Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/minmoanie)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/minmoanie)  
This took me a bit longer to post than I thought, sorry!

Taehyung looked down, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, at the black cat that was rubbing its head against his leg while purring. After the death of his familiar, he had stayed away from animals, the grief just too strong, and so had animals. Sometimes he believed that they could sense the sorrow on him, could feel that he wasn’t ready to even consider the possibility of bonding with a new animal, a new familiar. Therefore he couldn’t fathom what it was that had the cat approaching him this way, nor could he understand what made him crouch down and carefully grab the feline, lifting it up to look at it more closely.

It stared right into his eyes with gleaming, yellow orbs and softly meowed, although it didn’t struggle in his hands. Taehyung couldn’t help but search the animal’s eyes, trying to find even a sliver of magic in them, to feel it spark between his fingers as he brought the cat closer to his chest, but he sensed _nothing_. He couldn’t tell whether the cat was an earthling, or if it was a magical creature. However, it didn’t really matter as he felt the cat’s protruding bones under his fingertips, a telltale sign that it had no master whatsoever. His heart sunk at the thought of what the small feline might have gone through this whole time living on the street.

Taehyung didn’t know what got into him either to take the cat with him, to bring it to his place, but there was something in the animal’s eyes that just made him do it, that made him want to keep it, to take care of it. There was this urge he hadn’t felt in a long time. He couldn’t tell what it was that he felt when he couldn’t sense magic coming off the small animal, whether it was relief or disappointment, but it didn’t matter at that moment, he just had this need to take care of it.

He opened the door to his flat and put the feline down before taking off his shoes and jacket. He smiled softly when he noticed the animal looking around curiously, although its gait slightly wary; it had to discover the place before letting its guard down. Taehyung couldn’t help but wonder if the cat could feel that this used to be another animal’s home before, he knew that sometimes souls lingered where they used to live… His magic had started to weaken after his familiar’s death though, so he knew that even if it were the case, even if his familiar’s soul was still there, he wouldn’t feel it.

Taehyung went to the kitchen, remembering that he had some cat food somewhere in a cupboard. He never thought he would use it as his ex-girlfriend was the one who had a cat, but it seemed like right now it would come in quite handy. So far it didn’t feel like the cat had any magic, but Taehyung had enough experience with magical creatures to know that when they were too weak, they could sometimes pass off as earthlings. Therefore, Taehyung would have to wait until it had regained enough energy to decipher its true nature. Their combined weakened states just didn’t help in the matter.

He took two small bowls out, poured water in one and set it down in the corner where his ex-girlfriend’s cat’s plates used to be. He then filled the other bowl with the cat food he had found, which surprisingly hadn’t expired yet. The time it took to do that was enough for the small cat to drink half of the water in the bowl, and when the bowl with the food was set down next to the other, Taehyung could clearly see by the way it jumped on it that the feline hadn’t eaten in a long time.

He chuckled softly before moving to the living room, fishing his phone out of his pocket as he sat down. He switched on the TV and dialled Jungkook’s number, nibbling on his lower lip. Truthfully, he didn’t know what to expect. The chances of the other hanging up on him were high, he might not even answer the phone altogether now that Taehyung thought about it.

“Taehyung, why are you calling me this late?”

The witch shook his head, sighing. He bet he was disturbing the other in the middle of a video game. He was surprised, however, that he had answered; he knew he probably wouldn’t have if he were in the other’s shoes.

“To catch up, it’s been awhile since we last talked,” replied Taehyung, not quite sure he even wanted to talk to the other now.

He really hadn’t had contact with Jungkook the past two months. Jungkook couldn’t be blamed though, Taehyung had changed after his familiar’s death. He hadn’t seen it coming, and his familiar had kept its illness under wraps for as long as possible –something Taehyung didn’t even know was possible– until it had begun seeping into the witch’s own magic. By the time Taehyung was finally starting to get back to himself, however, Jungkook had basically told him to get lost. He really couldn’t blame the other, he knew he had been an arsehole in more ways than one, and he was even surprised that Jungkook had put up with him for so long before finally snapping. He had been used after all, just purely manhandled.

“I told you not to call me unless you were yourself again,” sighed Jungkook.

Taehyung could hear some rustling coming from the other side, he guessed Jungkook was changing position to be more comfortable to talk on the phone.

“I know,” he replied softly. “I think I’m getting there.”

The other only hummed, letting the redhead know just by that sound that he was waiting for him to continue.

“I took a stray cat in today,” he quickly blurted out.

He waited for Jungkook to laugh, or at least say something, but nothing came from the other, no reaction at all. The silence that lingered between them was so heavy it made Taehyung uncomfortable. It was the kind of silence that could be felt and heard, deafening, for how intense and heavy it was.

Taehyung startled a little when he felt something nudge his side. He looked down and immediately relaxed when he noticed it only was the cat that was curling up next to him, its front paws on his thigh, head resting on them. He lightly stroked the feline’s head, smiling softly when the cat started purring.

“Somehow it brought some life in the flat again,” he ended up saying, unable to bear the silence any longer. “I know you might think it’s ridiculous, but I already feel that this place can be considered like a home again.”

“You adopted a cat?”

Taehyung frowned, he had expected something else to come from the other’s mouth.

“I thought you wouldn’t after your familiar passed away, you won’t even see Yoongi anymore.”

Taehyung heaved a sigh, feeling guilt creeping in. He had never known how he would behave when time would come for him to grief, but never had he expected that he would shelter himself from the world like he had when his familiar had died.

“I’m sorry…” murmured Taehyung, staring at the ceiling.

“Honestly, I believe you need this, Tae, as a witch you can’t go on without a familiar for very long, your magic will suffer from it.”

“I didn’t say anything about a familiar,” retorted Taehyung with a frown, his grip on his phone tightening. “I just felt drawn to this cat, I just wanted to take care of it.”

“Alright, I was just saying…” trailed off Jungkook. “Even if it turns out to be an earthling, I’ll support you, maybe it will bring you some company.”

Taehyung smiled, somehow relieved to hear his best friend say this. He couldn’t even think about getting a new familiar at the moment, but the black cat sleeping in his lap definitely made him feel warmer on the inside, it felt like his heart had slowly started beating again, warmth spreading through his body.

“I’ll come by tomorrow morning,” added Jungkook. “I want to make sure this is truly just a simple cat. I’ve seen the way animals stay out of your way, it sounds unlikely to me for it to be just a simple cat. Even if it’s weakened, I’ll be able to sense if it comes from my world.”

“This might be the exception, it’s just… there’s something about it that makes me drawn to it,” trailed off Taehyung, gazing at the ball of fluff that was sleeping in his lap.

“You do sound like you like it a lot,” pointed out Jungkook.

“I don’t know why, I just feel like I need it, and that it needs me too,” said the redhead, not quite sure how to explain the way he felt.

“As long as you feel better, it’s all that matters to me, Tae, you know that.”

“I know, Kook, I know...”

Taehyung still felt kind of uneasy after hanging up. He had said sorry, but to him it didn’t really feel like the apology Jungkook truly deserved. He didn’t seem to mind, but Taehyung did, he didn’t like the way he had behaved the past few months.

“I guess I’ll have to wait till tomorrow,” he sighed, standing up after taking the cat in his arms, which didn’t seem to mind the change of position even one bit.

He went to his bedroom and put the feline down on his double bed before undressing. He took a quick shower before sliding under the cover, next to the cat that had curled up into a ball on the left side of the bed. He could hear the faint breathing of the animal, which somehow relaxed him.

“Maybe I should name you Jiji?” he whispered, stroking the cat’s back a few times before rolling on his right side and falling into deep slumber.

He didn’t notice the shudder that shook the small cat’s sleeping figure.

* * *

The shining, full moon lit the bedroom through the slightly parted curtains, shedding light on the sleeping figures of the red-haired man and the black feline.

The cat slowly opened its eyes, blinking a few times. He looked up at the moon, stretching out on the bed, a small meow escaping him. Slowly his paws and legs started to grow bigger, turning into human limbs, the black hairs covering his body disappearing progressively. He could feel himself getting bigger, slowly turning into a human completely. Wavy, dark hair framed his face as he bent down, his bones popping as he did so, a pleased grunt escaping his lips.

He reached out to stroke the other’s red hair, his fingers entwining in the bright red locks, black fingernails standing out. It felt weird to be back into his human form, it had been such a long time since he had last turned into a human being, his bones and articulations hurt, but he wanted to see the man who had taken him in properly. He wondered how he would react if he discovered that the cat he had taken in wasn’t just a mortal. From what he had heard and felt, the other was still mourning the loss of his familiar, he probably didn’t feel like dealing with another magical creature just yet.

“Taehyung...” he murmured, a soft smile spreading on his rosy, full lips.

He couldn’t tell what it was, but there was a sense of familiarity when he looked at the other’s face, the name rolling off his tongue with ease, as if he knew him already, as if this evening hadn’t been the first time he met him.

“You’ll discover it soon enough, but my real name is Jimin,” he said before looking at his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall opposite the bed.

His hair was quite longer than what he recalled, but still as dark. He was paler though, thinner too, and way smaller, or maybe he couldn’t remember what he looked like before that well anymore. He had tried more than once to turn back into his human form before, but he had never managed to, this was the first time in what felt like forever. He had a hard time remembering his former appearance, or what his life was like, but in the end it didn’t matter, it was another life. His witch years were far behind him.

Jimin laid down behind the redhead, curling up in the man’s back, heaving a soft sigh of content. This was a life he could get used to.

* * *

_Taehyung threw his head back against the pillow, eyes screwed shut, as a groan escaped his lips. He had the urge to buck his hips, but Jimin’s grip on him was of iron, not letting him move his lower body of even an inch as he parted his lips some more, taking more of his lover in his mouth; dark, smouldering eyes locked on Taehyung’s pleasure-stricken face._

_Taehyung opened his eyes when he felt warmth spread and wrap around his wrists, eyes widening when he noticed the snakes binding his wrists together tightly. _ _“Jimi–”_

_“Shh, just let yourself be taken care of,” whispered Jimin, coming back up to kiss him soundly, straddling his hips._

_And Taehyung let him do so, let himself be taken care of by his lover, let Jimin wrap a hand around his throat as he lowered himself on his cock, head thrown back in pleasure, the snakes that decorated Jimin’s skin moving along the controlled, yet graceful, sway of his hips._

_Watching Jimin get lost in pleasure was hypnotising; his plump lips parting to let out soft moans, his pink tongue poking out to swipe over his upper lip, his yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room and his dark hair matted against his forehead as a sheer layer of sweat covered his skin._

_When Jimin’s hold on his throat loosened, letting air flow back in normally, Taehyung bucked up his hips, smirking at the cry the move elicited from Jimin. It was a silent agreement between them, the moment Jimin loosened his physical control over Taehyung, that was when the redhead had the chance to take over, although Jimin could take it back at any moment. At any moment, the snakes that had now disappeared from his wrists could slither back and get him to surrender all over again._

_However, in this moment, when Taehyung threw Jimin on his back and thrust back in, he was the one in control, or at least, in a semblance of control, because no matter what, they both knew who truly had the upper hand._

_“Fuck,” groaned Jimin, fingers digging in Taehyung’s back, sharp nails drawing blood, at the relentless slam of the redhead’s hips._

_Taehyung could feel the telltale signs of Jimin reaching his orgasm, the way his lover grabbed him by the nape to bring him down so he could crash his lips against his, the kiss more teeth than tongue, the way his other hand snaked down his back to his arse to urge him to go deeper and faster, the way his breath got caught in his throat._

* * *

_“Jimin, do you want something to eat?”_

_He walked back into the room and stopped dead in his tracks, the wet cloth he had in hand falling to his feet. The walls were covered in a black, viscous liquid, some dripping off the ceiling, the mattress and bed sheets were torn to shreds, the window shattered to pieces. As he took a few steps further into the room, he scooped up some of the dark liquid with his finger, sniffing it warily before scrunching up his nose. It smelled just like blood, although there was something else to it, something that made his stomach churn._

_“Jimin?” he called, clueless as to what could have possibly happened in here in the few minutes he had taken to clean up in the bathroom, he hadn't even heard anything._

_He turned around, scanning his room, but there was no sign of the other, just his clothes discarded on the ground._

_A hand wrapped around his throat from behind, scorching heat making his body seize up in pain as he felt a torso bump into his naked back._

_“Right here, babe.”_

* * *

Taehyung woke up with a start, sitting up in bed. He looked around and noticed the cat still by his side, soundly asleep. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

“What the hell,” he muttered, staring at the small feline as he massaged his throat.

He let himself fall back and rolled on his side to look at the cat. He was surprised that it hadn’t woken up when he had moved, his ex’s cat was always around when one of them was awake after all. Maybe it felt safe around him, felt that Taehyung could be trusted, something it might not have ever felt on the street.

“I’ll take care of you,” he said, smiling softly despite the uneasy feeling that rested in the pit of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a little longer than planned to post, blame travelling, working and my retake exam for that... It literally took me a month to just add one scene because I was busy...
> 
> If you're a Ghibli fan, you know where the cat's name is coming from! I thought it would be cute, especially that it's a black cat so...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this so far!
> 
> Join me on my Twitter [@minmoanie](https://twitter.com/minmoanie)! You can also come and ask me questions on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/minmoanie) if you want ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (respectful please) are always appreciated ♡


End file.
